Ordinary Life
by AngelBuffy4ever
Summary: Not good with summeries...just read and review :)


A/N: was writing this in class one day last month lost the notebook I had it now finally found it so here it is. Chapter 1 It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining, and the birds were singing. Angel woke and looked down to his chest where his beautiful wife's head was resting. He carefully slipped out from underneath her, resting her head on his pillow. "Angel." Buffy quietly said as she was only half awake. "Shh, go back to sleep" He replied looking at her before he left the bedroom. He walked a few steps down the hall walking in and looking over the crib. Seeing his son awake and smiling the mine he saw his father. "How's my good boy this morning?" Angel asked him with a smile as he picked him up and cradled him in his arms. He took his son across the room undoing his clothes and diaper changing it and putting on a new set of clothes.  
  
Now downstairs in the kitchen Angel kissed his son's forehead. "What should we cook for mommy this morning?" Opening the fridge he took out a bottle placing it in the bottle warmer on the counter and pushing the button to turn the power on. "You'll be eating in just a few minutes" He smiled down at him as he tickled his tummy. Angel put him in the bouncer that was on top of the kitchen island "Don't go anywhere little buddy" He said to him before starting on breakfast. Angel thought eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast, and fresh squeezed orange juice. Taking out the pans and the juicer, having everything he needed out so everything would finish cooking at generally the same time. He took out the bottle of the warmer putting on the nipped and tightly securing it. He checked the warmth of the milk on his wrist. Even though the thing said perfect temperature every time he couldn't trust it. You never know if it would go haywire. He gave it to his son who was quietly waiting for it as he was in his bouncer. He placed it on top of the bottle holder. Who ever made this thing was a genius, it allowed his son to drink his lovely bottled breast milk while his mother continued to sleep and angel to cook food, but of course Angel didn't just leave it to be he always kept an eye on his little guy. "Eat up little guy" Angel started cooking away frequently checking on his son.  
  
Meanwhile back upstairs Buffy was half awake after sleeping in just a little bit longer. Her eyes still closed she reached for Angel, he wasn't there. She opened her eyes and sat up looking around she didn't see him. "Angel?" She called out to him and not getting a response. She got out of bed looked in the bathroom, the nursery down the hallway, walking down the stairs she looked, then in the garage, and back inside in the dining room. From the dining room she could smell the wonderful breakfast that Angel was preparing. She smiled and walking quietly in the kitchen. Angel with his back to her was at the stove. Buffy walked right behind him going to put her around him as she did he turned around putting his arms around her saying "good morning" Buffy smiled. She put her arms around his neck giving him a kiss "good morning" she replied to him. He returned the kiss both of them making it more passionate by the second. They both stopped to take a breather. "You know you should finish cooking before it burns and possibly burn the whole house down." Buffy said jokingly and smiled. Angel kissed her once more before getting back to making breakfast.  
  
Buffy walked over to her son taking the empty bottle and placing it in the sink. She picked him up and walked to the living room. Sitting on the couch to burp the once hungry, but now full baby boy, smiling never in her life she thought she would be this happy. Being married, having a family, living a normal life. After she burped him she held him in her arms cradling him kissing his forehead. "My sweet boy" He smiled at her. "You where hungry weren't you? Good thing daddy got up to feed you." Though she kind of wished Angel would have woken her up. Her breasts felt like they were going to explode. She got up from the couch going upstairs to the nursery. She put her baby boy down in the crib. She grabbed the breast pump from the cupboard below the changing table. Sitting in the rocker chair she proceeded with what she needed to do. She brought the two bottles and the pump from the nursery downstairs. Putting the bottles in the fridge after capping them and setting the pump near the sink to be washed she was on her way out of the kitchen when Angel said "Breakfast is almost ready". "I'll be back down in a few minutes" Buffy replied. Buffy went back upstairs to the nursery to get her son from his crib and bring him back down to the dining room. Setting him in the swing in between where Buffy and Angel sat at the dinner table. Buffy set the swing to low and he swung back and forth and looked up at the three little bears that were slowly spinning around. Meanwhile Angel was putting everything on the table. When he was finished Buffy took her fork in her hand smiling" This looks and smells delicious" saying as she took her first bite "mmm perfect breakfast." Angel Smiled back at her and the both of them enjoyed their breakfast together. 


End file.
